1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of forming a film pattern, a device, a method of manufacturing the device, an electro-optical device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
Devices having wiring lines, such as electronic circuits or integrated circuits, are manufactured by using a photolithography method, for example. The photolithography method is used to apply a photosensitive material, which is called a resist, on a substrate on which a conductive film is applied beforehand, irradiate and develop a circuit pattern, and etch the conductive film according to a resist pattern so as to form a wiring pattern of a thin film. However, the photolithography method requires large-size equipments, such as a vacuum apparatus, or a complicated process, and only a small percentage of the materials are used, causing high production cost and waste of materials.
On the other hand, there has been suggested a method of forming a wiring pattern on a substrate by using a liquid droplet discharging method in which liquid material is discharged from a liquid droplet discharging head in the shape of liquid droplets, that is, a so-called inkjet method (for example, see JP-A-2002-72502). In this method, ink for formation of the wiring pattern, which is functional liquid in which conductive particles such as metal particles are dispersed, is directly applied on the substrate into a pattern, and is then converted into a thin conductive film pattern by performing a heat treatment and laser irradiation for the ink. Therefore, the photolithography method is not needed, which simplifies the process and requires less raw material.
When a film pattern is formed on a substrate by using the inkjet method, an embankment structure called a bank is typically formed in order to prevent the ink from spreading. The surface of the bank is subjected to a lyophobic treatment in order to prevent the ink from adhering thereto. In this case, however, since the entire bank becomes lyophobic, wettability of the ink at a side of the bank becomes deteriorated, and therefore, a problem may arise in that the ink does not permeate into the bank well. In addition, since the sides of the bank repel the ink, the film may become irregular.